The Secrets Of Aiden Rhodes
The Secrets Of Aiden Rhodes is the 21st episode of season two of Defiance and the 41st the overall series Plot Logan decided to meet Sarah, Aiden's sister. Logan finds her as she thinks that Logan trying to stop him, as Logan wants her to everything about Aiden. Sarah began to refuse but Logan wants to know more about Aiden, she began to tell the whole story in a room that no one will hear. Aiden and Sarah mother use to be a ninja, just like their grandfather and their family of the past to fight. Aiden and Sarah mother died as well as their father. They have no home, but to give up to their guardian, Mr. Thorpe. Aiden got his scar on his shoulder, after felling off from a climbing rope during P.E. As Aiden became 8, in his holiday, he was playing with his ball, as he meet Sheila. Sarah tells Logan that is Aiden's wife in the present, as she kissed him. Aiden was gone and never seen her again until. Sheila goes to Aiden's school when she was 11, as she moved to Los Angeles to go to Aiden's school, as they progress before teenagers, Sheila defend Aiden from bullies as they both kissed and as everyone from school make fun of both of them, making Aiden angry. He spent one holiday with the Deckers and he started to improve more with Sheila. Since Aiden become a teenager, he impress Sheila, by doing gym and martial arts to improve his body. Aiden becomes Sheila boyfriend, as they both succeed high school and college. Aiden becomes assassin and hurt and killed many ruthless evil organisations around the world. Age 23, Rossi gave Aiden the scar, as he marries Sheila. Aiden battle Glenn as he fend them off, Glenn offer Aiden to go to the U.N.I.T, as he accepted it. Sheila was happy that Aiden changed as two years later, Aiden has a son name, Ethan, which Logan didn't know until know and was shocked. Two years later, Sheila father died, as Aiden didn't attend to the funeral but watch the rooftops, since then Aiden haven't seen Sheila face to face since and his son, Logan knows how he felt for Aiden and knows why he's not in a good mood, but Sarah knows Sheila made him a better person. Logan knows more about Aiden, as he knows why Aiden hasn't felt in a good mood for years. He trust Logan, because years of training as Aiden is proud of him. He goes to his room and saying "Goodnight, Sheila" Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes (Past And Present) * Sarah Rhodes (Past And Present) * Rita Rhodes (Past And Present) * Curtis Rhodes (Past And Present) * Sheila Rhodes (Past) * Ethan Rhodes (Past) * Mr Thorpe And Mrs Thorpe (Guardian) * Aiden's Teacher (Past) * Travis Jones (Past) * Commander Glenn Ross (Past) * Ming Young-Woo (Past) Villains * Col'Skayr Cast Trivia * Sheila husband is Aiden Rhodes and her son is Ethan * Aiden's parents died when he was young * Aiden became allies with the U.N.I.T when he was 25 * Sheila had a crush on Aiden as they got married, in adult years Gallery The Secrets Of Aiden Rhodes/Gallery See Also Category:Defiance Episode Category:Season Two Episodes